Kopa and Vitani, Bestfriends - Book I - Cubhood
by Ranula
Summary: After the fortunate event of Vitani saving Kopa from Zira attempting to kill him, Vitani and the Outlanders are welcomed back into the pridelands. Kopa & Vitani, two inseparable cubs, face their newest adventures in the pridelands. There are lessons and stories to be told in the most prized life time, Cubhood.
1. New beginning

Hi and welcome to Ranula's first fanfic! Please review! Im not exactly the best writer, but without criticism, I won't get better! Thanks :) enjoy.

**Kopa and Vitani, Bestfriends - Book I - Cubhood**

**Two beginnings **

The sun rose across the horizon. From the distance, a call was heard. The African animals knew it was time, the future king was born. The king that would take care of them and the lands. A bold roar came across the kingdom, and with that, the animals leaped to the birthplace of the cub, Pride Rock. Unbeknown of what gender or what it even looks like, they would bow down to their future carer.

As the animals reached Pride Rock, two proud parents sat in the birthing den, holding a tiny golden cub, only a few hours old.

"What should we name him?" said Simba, smiling at his cub, whom was staring up at him with his wide, amber eyes.

"Does Kopa sound ok?" said Nala, who cradled the bundle of fluff in her comforting arms.

"Of course. Kopa is a amazing name. Means heart." Simba whispered, nuzzling Nala affectionately.

An old mandrill, hobbled upon a stick, bowing down to the King, Queen, and little Prince. "Ah he he he!" Rafiki chuckling as he saw the cub "My my, what a handsome cub he is!"

"Oh isn't he?" Laughed Simba, hugging the family friend. "Now doesn't the pride want to see you or not?" Moving his gaze to Kopa.

"Ah yes!" Rafiki said. The monkey shook his stick, and the golden cub swiped his paw lazily at the stick, and the mandrill looked up and smiled;

"He is very healthy, you two must be very proud." And as he said that, he smeared a orange paste onto his forehead, sprinkling the earths dust, and with that he scooped him up.

Simba watched proudly at his new son, but as the ceremony continued, he thought of the situation he was in only a month ago. Only a month ago he was in the African jungle with his best friends, Timon and Pumbaa. In that time, he re-met his old friend, ran back to to his true home, Pride Rock. He defeated his evil Uncle, became King, exiled Zira, and all the other lions that still believe that Scar should be king. And now, he had a son.

He scanned his eyes across the kingdom in front of him. Only a few weeks ago, the land his was standing before was wrecked, and wasted. The great kings were proud of Simba, and gave him good weather, which gave the kingdom richer, happier, lands. The only thing Simba was surprised about was the animals. Most of them ran off, because their habitat was destroyed. But now that he was standing before thousands of animals. It was a mystery Simba would have to uncover. He only just had to hope for the future, that the environment was safe for Kopa.

The many animals waited patiently as Rafiki walked up to the edge if pride rock, and within moments, the monkey held up a male golden-furred cub, with a tiny wee tuft of chestnut fur sticking out of his head.

The animals roared, stamped, screeched, pounded and stomped, for their new king was here, standing in front of them, ready to lead them to a new generation.

_1 month earlier_

Tama, a tanned-furred scruffy lioness, gave birth to a little female cub, in the last few weeks of Scar's reign. The poor lioness wasn't allowed to give birth in the birthing den, unless Scar truly accepted the lionesses in the pride, but unfortunately, the dark lion had a hatred for the lioness, indeed she was a childhood friend of Simba, his nephew.

The little lioness in her paws looked almost identical to her, scruffy little girl, with a little tuft tan fur poking out of her head. She was curled up, eyes closed. Peacefully sleeping.

Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, & Kula all sat around her chatting quietly at the little cub, whom was still sleeping. The group of lionesses were perched under a Aciaca tree a mile away from pride rock. Though It barely gave any shelter, as it was dead and shrivelled up, just like every other piece of nature in the Pridelands. The great Kings were not proud of Scar for breaking the circle of life, and the lands were broken, waiting for a new king.

"It's a shame Tojo couldn't see what a beautiful cub she is, I would give anything for him to see his ball of fluff" she said brightly, smiling. She nuzzled the cub, and causing her to wake up, revealing her icy blue eyes for the first time.

All the lionesses sat in shock, not a word spoken, just staring at the cubs beautiful eyes.

Nala broke the shock, laughing "She has Tojo's eyes, now, whenever you look at her, Tojo's spirit will be staring back at you" she said, hugging her old friend.

"But boy, she looks like you! I remember when You, Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, Nala, and Simba would go to the waterhole and come back soaking wet! She looks just like you did Tama, grumpy and miserable because Tojo pushed you in! Your little one is still a little bit wet, and she has the tuft of fur sticking to her damp face. Just like you looked Tama!" Sarafina chuckled, laughing at the memory. Her apple green eyes sparkled.

Sarabi stayed quiet, the memory wasn't as exciting as Sarafina found it. _Oh Simba. If only you could see your best friends here. If only you could stop Scar. If only you came back. _The old lionesses sighed, she stood up looking down on the younger lionesses. "I'm going to search for food. Anyone want to help?"

Sarafina & Nala stood up, joining Sarabi. Kula smiled at the three. "Sorry, you guys know I've got a special someone in here!" Glancing at her chocolate belly. Rafiki had told Kula she was pregnant from Chumvi, the dark furred young lion. Her bestfriend and mate. She was to be expecting in a few weeks.

The standing lions smiled at the to-be-mother and padded away.

The two lionesses chatted about mother hood for some time when Kula popped a question. "What are you going to name her?" The dark lioness asked seriously. "If mine is a girl, I'd name her Tamu. If it's a boy... Kovu."

Tama nodded at the statement. "Why Kovu? Kovu means Scar... You don't actually want..."

Kula chuckled. "He is to remind me that he survived a terrible time. Besides, I like the sound." She smiled. "So, what ARE you going to name your cutie?"

"Well.. She's got my grandmothers outlander features," frowning staring at the little cub's dark nose and dark rims around her eyes. "My Grandmother came from the outlanders as a teenager, and King Ahadi excepted her in the pride, and she met a lovely young pridelander, my Grandfather. Her name was Vitani."

"So you'll name her Vitani?" Kula asked.

"Yeah. Vitani sounds beautiful. Just like her." She nuzzled Vitani, as she woke up, the little cub swiped her paw up at her playfully. "I'll make sure **nothing **happens to you, my little Vitani"

* * *

So, that was my first fan fiction chapter, so please tell me what you think. I know, nothing new. But, it changes in the next few chapters. Please, please leave any feedback, good or bad. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Disney.**

_Canon:_

Simba - heart

Nala - gift

Kopa - heart

Rafiki - friend

Timon - ?

Pumbaa - ?

Tama - cheek

Scar - Scar (english)

Tojo - gash

Kula - eat

Sarafina - ?

Sarabi - Mirage

Vitani - Princess of War

_Original:_

Tamu - sweet


	2. Silence in the Gorge

Without further ado, heres part two! ( next chapter is about Kopa so you Kopa fans will be happy :D ) oh and thanks so much for the lovely comments! 3

* * *

**Silence in the Gorge**

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you, my little Vitani."

A lioness watched the new mother cradle her cub, she snarled under her breath, "Great, another waste of space to **_my_**, Scar's pride."

The odd-eared lioness scampered out of her hiding spot, a dead scrub near the Acacia tree was enough to conceal her from the other lions. She trampled on many of the dead plants the lay around her, horrified at what her kingdom had become, only wishing for the terrible drought to end.

After a major sprint back to Pride Rock, reaching Scar's cave, surrounded by a couple of annoyed hyenas. They nipped at her feet, but she just pushed past them disgusted at the wild dogs, determined to get to the King.

"Scar, oh dear Scar, another useless cub has been born from that stupid lioness Tama.. You know, one of the friends of Simba" She spat the last word like it was poisonous, giving the dirtiest look, chin above her head.

Scar lifted his head up lazily from his nap. "Now, now, My Queen Zira, you know not to get jealous of capable birth givers" he gave a disgusted glance at his scrawny, weak son curled up next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry Nuka got **your **weak gene. He looks just like you too. Don't blame me for him." Zira snapped, her blood red eyes gleaming at him.

Scar winced. _Zira is stronger than me, and I've always been a weakling since I was a cub, so no doubt my own son would get my own genes. _Scar growled. "Don't mind our son. I remember Tojo.. He was very strong-built lion. Would this boy make a good heir?" He smiled thinking of a little Scar. He looked down on his son, pale grey fur, and a messy tuft on his head and chest. He did look like him, a little Scar, but not the little Scar he wants.

"Girl." Zira corrected "He's a she. Her name is Vitani. Maybe a heiress? She looks strong though. She could be stronger than me as an adult. What do you think?"

"I see." He stroked his little beard. "Kill Tama, she has no use to our pride. She can't even hunt. But save this.. 'Vitani', and we shall raise her as our own. A back up heir. A killer. If we can't find a strong boy, she will be the next Queen of the pridelands." He gave a long grin.

"Oh that's my Scar, evil as you are." She walked over to Scar and kissed him. "What about Nuka? Who is he to us?"

"Focus only on our heir. He is the one that will lead the pride to greatness, not Nuka."

* * *

The following night Zira silently slipped into the prides sleeping den. She silently padded over to Vitani and Tama. The silver moonlight shone onto the little cub who was wrapped inside her mothers paws. Nala raised her head, as she watched silently from the other side of the cave. _Oh dear.. What is that witch up to? If I move she could kill me._

Zira scooped up the cub and smiled a evil long smile. She quietly called Shenzi over to the mouth of the cave. The hyena licked her lips and smiled sheepishly. This time Nala jolted her head up. _I've got to do something.. Vitani will die, and it'll be my fault! _

Nala crawled over to Tama in the dark cave, and silently, tapped her lightly while Zira had Vitani in her mouth who was chatting to Shenzi quietly. "Tama. Wake up. Zira has Vitani!" She murmured into her ear.

Tama raised her head lazily, and quickly got the message. By this time, Zira had handed the cub into Shenzi's mouth.

"STOP!" She screamed pouncing onto her feet. The lions inside the den all raised their heads to see the commotion.

Shenzi ran, the scared cub in her mouth, crying for her mother. Tama ran as fast as she could, she would give her life to save her cub. Zira followed close behind, waiting for her plan to unfold.

The sprinting three made a long run toward the gorge. She suddenly skidded to a halt when she reached the edge. Shenzi pulled the cub out of her mouth and dangled her from the edge, cackling. The little cub looked down, now squeaking with fear. "Ma! Ma!" Vitani yelped.

"NO! Please don't. I'll take my life for her. She isn't even two sunsets old." Tears were streaming down Tama's face now.

"Take you life then" snarled a voice from behind.

Tama spun around. Zira. "You..." She said in a accusing tone. "What are you going to do to her?" She sobbed.

"We will drop her if you try to save her, or attack us, and if you take your own life, we'll save her and take care if her" Zira said in a low tone, suggesting to Tama to decide now, or both her and Vitani would die.

The young female stood, looking below her feet her, thinking. To Zira, she knew she would try to save both herself and her cub, it was the old lioness would take no chances for the duo.

Tama finally walked to the edge of the gorge. She stood there for a few moments, and without a warning she turned around, smacking Shenzi hard across the face with one paw, sending her crashing to the ground in a heap. "Owwww" the crippled hyena yelped.

"I can't stand this" Zira snarled. "I thought you'd help, you pest." she snapped at Shenzi. She looked up. At this point the mother was running across the edge of the gorge as fast as she ever ran before, with little Vitani on her back. Zira knew herself she was a swift runner and easily caught up, and with a hard shove, the two were sent into thin air.

Tama looked underneath her and realised the duo were no longer on ground and so she held her cub tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I love you. Have a good life my sweet little Vitani."

She soaked the cub with her tears and instantly after her small words, they both hit the ground, one completly still and the other cushioned to safety.

Zira leaped down the gorge and smiled. "Oh my, oh my, what a travesty." The evil lion said sarcastically.

Vitani looked up from where she was inside her mothers wrapped, flopped arms.

Tama's body stood still, lifeless. Vitani knew she was gone. She pushed against her mother's stomach and stayed silent. Zira shadow towered over the mourning youngster.

"Come little one, you are mine now." She picked up Vitani and simply walked back to Scar.

Nala sat in the distance. "If only I could of done something..." She muttered sadly. A fresh load of tears rolled down her furry cheek, as she walked up to her motionless best friend. "Oh Tama.. I'm so sorry."

She dropped her head on the lioness' stomach and sobbed. The teary lioness needed to tell someone. Nala couldn't leave her friend like this. She gave the pridelands the loudest roar that had ever left her mouth. Within moments, many lionesses ran to the edge of the gorge, staring down at the commotion that Nala had created.

Kula, Sarafina, and Sarabi were staring down in shock. One by one, the lionesses jumped down, gave there sorrow and thanks to the great kings for Tama's life, and with that, they left. Silence had reached the gorge.

The sun rose to symbolize a new day was to begin. Nala raised her head as the warm orange glow hit her face. "It's time Ta-" Nala stopped talking when she saw Tama's chest move. "Impossible.." Nala said wide eyed, doubtful.

_Tama had sat in the gorge and not ONE of the lions noticed her chest move? _Nala thought.

"Nala.. Is that you?" said Tama, for the first time, in a surprisingly croaky voice, suddenly snapping into reality. "Where's Vitani?! Is she ok?" She tried getting up, pushing her paws against the ground, but no luck. She was too weak to pull herself up.

"I'm so sorry.." Nala sighed softly. "Zira said she would raise her as her own, as a heiress." She stared at the ground, guiltily biting her lip. "It's my fault Tama, I should of done something.."

Tama smiled. "Oh Nala. Still the same blame-yourself cub you were back in the days. You know it's not your fault."

"But, I could of done something, stopped Zira, save-"

"Oh stop it, it's obviously not your fault. It was Zira's plan to kill me, for whatever reason the witch has. Don't worry bestie, we'll meet again one day" she gave a weak smile.

Nala sat silently watching the lioness take her last breathes.

"One more thing," the lioness whispered desperately. "If you ever see Vitani, when she's a strong lioness, tell her who her mother is. Tell her who her amazing father was. And don't forget to tell her that I love her."

"I promise" Nala said with a deep voice. She nuzzled her friend for the last time. "Goodbye grumpy face." She joked, smiling weakly.

Tama's eyes softly flickered shut, with a warm smile on her face, she had passed away a happy death.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too cheesy.. Sorry for killing off Tama :( I really like hers and Nala relationship :) Anyway thanks so much (again) for the kind reviews and constructive reviews you left! I always love sweet people! :0

Canon:

Zira - hate

Shenzi - Uncivilized, Uncouth, Barbarous, Savage, Heathen


	3. The accidental meeting

Hello chapter 3 (thanks for 7 follows omg I'm so privileged) ok so this is just how the stars of the book meet :{D

* * *

**The accidental meeting**

_3 months after Kopa birth. 4 months after Vitani's birth_.

Kopa dashed out of the sleeping den at dawn. The golden cub puffed out his chest just as the sun rose, giving a warm glow to his face. His newly sprouted chestnut tuft stood high on edge, full of bounce.

"Yes! A whole day without someone watching me!" He said excitedly. He was just about to leap down the rocks when he felt his tail get pulled.

"Not after you have your morning bath, silly billy." a soft voice said from behind.

Kopa turned around. It was Nala, his mother.

"Mummm" Kopa moaned, scowling as she picked him up. "Your gonna ruin my mane."

Nala laughed. She remembered Simba saying the almost exact same words when they were cubs. "Now my dear, before you go out you need to talk to your father.

Kopa groaned. _What now? I'm old enough to take care of myself! _

Simba padded over to the bathing tree. "Hello little prince" he smiled "Getting freshened up I suppose?"

"What do you want Daddd." Kopa whined. He knew when he father was asking something of him.

"I was wondering if you could play with Mateka today. She's such a-"

"No way!" Cried Kopa. "I don't like her. As a best friend I like her. Not in that like-like way. Eugh!" He said with a disgusted look on his face. "Can I go now.. with **nobody**."

"Okay" Simba sighed. Mateka had been a good looking future queen. He remembered the rules he was supposed to give to his son. "Just stay in the prid-"

"Pridelands got it. Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

Kopa quickly scampered off, before his father could say another word.

The two parents watched silently as he disappeared past the water hole.

"He reminds me of you as a cub. And you remind me of Mufusa" she giggled childishly.

"I guess that's a good thing" said Simba cheerfully, nudging her softly.

Nala suddenly rolled Simba onto his back pinning him.

"Pinned ya' again" she said playfully, nuzzling him.

The two padded into the den.

"Give that baby inside of you a rest. Your doing way to much for it to handle pinhead." Simba joked.

* * *

Hours had flown by. Kopa had gone round and round the water hole. He chased bugs. He had even talked to a few of the roaming pridelanders. No doubt he was bored. The African sun was just at mid point, causing the air to become humid and stuffy. The young cub was dreading some water in the dreadful heat.

He reached the borders of the Pridelands and found a small pond. He had the pure genetics of his father, a love of water and swimming. He remembered his Dad telling the many adventures he had in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa. He plunged into the cool water, taking it in as he hopped in.

Then he noticed something. He look over to a rocky edge, the border lines of the Pridelands.

He shook himself dry as he walked towards the jagged edge. To his surprise, a dry waste land was before his eyes. Skeletons, mud, rocks, lions and hyena's roamed the land.

_"_Wow! The Outlands. Coolest place ever!" Said the prince grinning from ear to ear.

A rustle came from behind him. _Danger! Remember what Dad taught you. Stand down low._ He suddenly realised he wasn't hidden from whatever creature lay before him.._ Oh.. Better hide in these reeds._

The cub crouched down, unseen in the long water reeds.

A young Jackal was perched neatly at the edge of the pool, lapping the water gently.

_A jackal! Dad will be proud if I catch something! _thought the cub proudly, getting into a pouncing position.

_Ready.. Set... NOW! _ The cub leaped out, but before he felt the jackal in his paws, he felt his head get hit, and a shot of pain ran through his spine.

He opened his eyes, only to see a tan cub staring back at him, wide eyed.

* * *

_Earlier that day _

Vitani opened her eyes at the crack of dawn. The first image she got was opening of the cave. Peach-coloured clouds floated softly across the deep orange sky, and shone like there was no other tomorrow.

"Great. A happy day is a day I dread." the cub muttered lowly, yawning.

She glanced to the back of the cave.

She saw her mother and her brothers sleeping silently. Her mother, wrapped her youngest brother in her paws. Kovu. Only a tiny cub. 'Her' Kovu. Vitani wasn't as jealous as her oldest brother, Nuka, but somedays she wished her mother would noticed her. Her only daughter. She shook her head.

_I mean, I am her real daughter. Kovu just came from some pridelanders. Kovu was just hand picked by scar. _**_His _**_heir. Nuka and I are both older than him. Boy, out of all the cubs it had to be me._

She glanced at her brothers. Nuka, still a cub, but nearing adolescence, was squashed into the corner of the cave, which looked quite uncomfortable to Vitani. He had pale grey colouring, a messy tuft of jet black mane, on his head and front paws. She then darted her eyes over to Kovu. Precious Kovu. Vitani scowled.

Her youngest brother was only a month old and could only say a few words, but he already had sprouted a perfect tuft of dark brown fur on his forehead, along with his dark chocolate body.

She watched her brother slowly open up his eyes. revealing his deep green pupils. He smiled at his sister, but instead Vitani just stuck her tongue out at him, trotting out of the cave. A confused Kovu tilted his head at his sisters back.

_Maybe if I go along with mothers plan, she'll like me more._

Vitani saw Dotty & Spotty, jumping on each other, near the elephant graveyard. Dotty and Spotty were great friends of Vitani, even though they were around Nuka's age, much older. But the three looked past their ages and created a fun, playful, friendship.

"Hey Dots. Spots. Can I play?" Vitani asked getting into a attack position.

"Sure Vitani. Let's gang up on Dotty." Spotty giggled pouncing on her sister.

"Hey no fair! Two against one ain't fair!" Dotty cried, pushing her sister off her back, scowling.

"Tag your it!" Vitani laughed tapping Dotty, scampering away from her.

* * *

_Midday_

Dotty and Spotty had to go in for naps, and Vitani was left on her own.

She sat on the edge of the Outlands staring into the Pridelands, day dreaming. "Oh if only, if only, I could live there. It's so..normal..." She sighed.

A rustle came from a clear pond near where she was laying._ I'm not that far away from home. Just a few steps into the Pridelands can't hurt mother. _

She walked though some water reeds and poked her head out to see what the rustling was.

_A jackal! What a lunch that could be! Maybe Mother will like me more if I get it? _She crouched down low, getting ready to pounce.

_3. 2. 1... NOW! _She leaped out, ready for the Jackal to sprint, but instead, a rush of pain flew though her head and she got pushed back.

"Whaaa?" She opened her eyes, only to see a golden cub staring back at her.

* * *

Heh, this is no accident. XD ok yeah hope this isn't too rushed (yep, I do tend to write really fast :P). AND BABY KIARA IS MENTIONEDDDD :D oh and next chapter is really short, and... dare do I say it, RUSHED.

Canon :

Nuka - stink

Original :

Mateka - Prisoner


	4. Sparks

Hi! Sorry for such a long wait. I haven't got that many chapters ahead, I need to get onto them. Anyway, enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

**Sparks**

The two stared at each other like they had never seen another cub.

_Who is he? _Vitani pondered.

_Who is she? _Kopa thought.

It seemed like hours until one if them finally said a word.

"Why- why.. Why did you take my jackal?" Kopa said after forever.

"No.. I-..I saw it first." Vitani said, trying to be brave. Her eyes darted across her counterpart.

Kopa smiled for a split second, before coming up with a little idea. "What are you doing in the PrideLands.. Outlander.." He snarled, quite convincingly.

Vitani crouched down. She was ready to pounce on him.

"Tag!" The prince said, tapping Vitani on the shoulder and running backwards.

"Whaaa?" She paused and smiled. She laughed. "You're a funny one, PrideLander. I've never met one like you." She smiled. _A very sweet one too. Why would he pull something on me like that?_

"Well I am a one-of-a-kind" he said smugly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah? How.." Vitani said.

"I'm the prince of the PrideLands. I'm gonna be the next King after my Dad, Simba!"

"Your.." She hesitated for a moment. "Kopa? I can't believe it. Your highness." She bowed down but clumsily fell over her paws dropping on to her face. She looked up blushing.

Kopa just laughed. "Oh your highness, la da da da da!" He mocked prancing around.

"Stop it Kopa! That was embarrassing!"

"Tell me your name stunner." He winked. For the first time he had looked into her purple-blue-icy eyes and saw the cute girl she is, other than just a Scrawny outlander.

"What?! Umm.. Vitani..." She giggled.

* * *

The two played until the stars came out, and so the worn out cubs decided to watch the the diamonds sparkle in the sky and have a chat.

"It's been a fun day Vitani. I think I've made a new friend, and I'm happy, there aren't many girl cubs apart from Tamu & Mateka.." He sighed.

Vitani turned her head from the stars. "Really? I have so many girl friends!" She hesitated at her last comment. "I mean not that way..." She giggled. _Why am I giggling so much?_

"Oh.. It's just that I've never met someone so... Like me?" He laughed, smiling at her.

They sat in silence for awhile, staring at the stars.

"Mateka sounds like a nice name.. Don't you like her?" Vitani said finally.

"Oh no! She's my friend.. Very pretty lioness.. But... My parents.. They want me to be her king..." He sighed.

"Oh." Vitani said shortly.

"But I don't like-like her.." Kopa gagged. He laughed.

Vitani stood up, and Kopa followed.

"It's been fun.." Kopa said awkwardly. He started moving backward towards Priderock.

"Yes! Should we meet again, here?" She tilted her head at the reversing cub.

"At noon... I've got.. Business.. Maybe I could bring my friends Beba & Afua? Maybe even Mateka?" He was now shouting because he was taking so many steps.

"Ok!" She shouted "B-"

But he had disappeared. "Oh.."

She turned around, but face first in front of her own Mother.

* * *

Cliff hangerrrrrrrr :D cya in a week or two :3 (thanks for the reviews!)


	5. Butterflies

**Enjoy**

Vitani was gobsmacked. How had her mother found her? Either way, she didn't look too happy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Zira snarled.

"I-I-I-I-" she stumbled.

"Who were shouting at?"

"A-a friend.."

"OUTSIDE YOUR HOME?" She screamed angrily.

"We were star gazing! You don't need to push me around you should be with Kovu.. You don't care about me!" She puffed out her chest and narrowed her eyes.

Zira went silent. "Come now." She said quietly.

The false mother picked up the guilty cub, and walked back dead silent.

"Mother I-"

"Hush. I have something to tell you."

As they walked through the wasteland the outlanders called home, the chilly, cold, air whistled softly, brushing the dead trees nearby side to side.

Zira placed the young cub in front of their cave.

"Now tell me little Vitani. Who feeds you everyday?"

"You." Vitani muttered, face to the ground.

"Louder." Zira snarled fiercely, her face now glued up to Vitani's.

"You." Vitani said a tone louder, walking backwards.

Zira pulled her face away and looked up to the dark sky. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my dear Scar." She whispered quietly, but in atone that made Vitani shudder a little.

"He is is now among the stars, but upon the darker ones. You were supposed to be next inline. But then-"

"Then Kovu came." Vitani interrupted, getting the courage to speak up. "I'm just second best. Like Nuka."

"You were ALWAYS going to be Queen Vitani, it was Kovu who would lead the pridelanders."

"So you're saying that I'd be... betrothed to Kovu?" Vitani gasped disbelievingly.

"Indeed. But now, Simba.. Has killed my Scar, and left you, Kingless."

"But I would never marry Kovu... He's..." Vitani trailed off.

"He's what? He's never been related to you and you two would work out perfectly!" Snarled Zira.

"I just.." She sighed."Doesn't seem right Mother.."

"Good night Vitani. I hope you will come to realise, that my side, is the only side for power." Vitani said nothing, crawling into the termite cave, trailing behind her disappointed mother, and curled up close to Nuka.

Nuka raised his head. "What's wrong 'Tani'?" Her brother said softly.

"It's just that.. Mother.. Kovu.." Vitani broke into tears, holding onto Nuka's paw tightly.

"I don't like the termite either." He hugged her closely to his chest "What did she say?"

"That I was going to be Queen, and that Kovu would.. Marry me."

"Oh that's silly. You want me to tell you something that only Mother knows?" "Yeah?" Vitani sniffed, her blue eyes what were filled up with tears gleamed up at her older brother in curiosity.

"Scar was my father." Nuka sighed, scowling. "When I was younger I would ask to play, and he would call me a rat, beat me, then throw me out."

Vitani gasped. That's why he hates Scar so much.

"Nuka..." Vitani's brow tensed. "What about Mother?"

"Mother? She loved me like any mother would love her cub. Until.. You and Kovu came." He glanced over at Kovu and Zira, curled up on the other side of the cave. "I'm sick of being forgotten."

Vitani cuddled her older brother in silence after their small conversation, before Vitani spoke again. "W-what do you mean 'I came' ?" Vitani stumbled. "I-I was Mothers daughter right?"

Nuka yet again sighed, and shut his eyes. "Yes." He said simply, yet so sternly. "It's late Tani'. Time for bed." He rushed, pushing the her to his rear end. "I'm tired.. And.. You should leave me alone." He said with a weary face.

"B-but.." She looked up at Nuka, who was already facing the wall, head on his paws. "Okay."

Her face dropped and she walked over to an empty corner.

For a straight hour, Vitani was awake, thinking, and silently crying.

Why does everyone hate me?

What did I ever do?

Another small tear rolled down her face. She closed her eyes, and only with her mind, the handsome Prince Kopa's face appeared, just as she open her eyes.

"Kopa!" Her face lit up, and she wiped her dry tears off her face. "I missed you!" Kopa sat down next to her and smiled.

Zira raised her head. "VITANI! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Zira shouted across the cave, narrowed eyes.

Vitani stared at Kopa beside her, then back at her Mother.

"Sleep now." Zira said seriously. Laying her head back down.

As Vitani watched her Mother close her eyes, she turned her head back to Kopa, only to see him vanished.

"Huh?" She whispered under her breath. "K-Kopa?" She lay her head down on her paws and closed her eyes, butterflies filled her stomach.

"See you tomorrow my Prince.."

**yay! fill the review box - EVEN IF YOU HAVENT JOINED THIS SITE, YOU CAN STILL TELL ME HOW THIS IS! thanks, Ranula. vvv**


End file.
